Le Bouclier et le Glaive
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Drabbles sur Fanta et Bob] En attendant le 29 Mars et l'anniversaire de la chaîne TheFantasio974, voici un petit recueil de drabbles en 100 mots pour remercier notre duo chéri pour ces six années de bonheur. Et une grosse surprise le 29 Mars, bien sûr ! Un drabble par jour !
1. Lancement

**BON-SWAR !**

On attaque aujourd'hui une série de drabbles qui va ravir les fans de Fanta et Bob ! En effet, comme le 29 Mars, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, c'est l'anniversaire de la chaîne TheFantasio974, qui fête sa sixième année, j'ai décidé de me lancer sur un gros projet (oui, encore un). Un drabble par jour jusqu'au 29 Mars, et une grosse surprise le dernier jour, dont certains connaissent déjà l'existence puisqu'ils ont rempli le test !

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, un drabble c'est un texte en 100 mots, pas plus, pas moins, et c'est donc assez difficile à maîtriser pour moi qui fait des trucs de plusieurs kilomètres de long x) C'est donc un petit entraînement. Les Drabbles pourront porter sur tout le FantaBobUniverse, que ce soit Minecraft, les jeux vidéos en général ou même notre duo IRL. Si je suis d'humeur à les embêter, il pourrait même y avoir quelques drabbles Homo Gay Sex dans le tas eheheheh. En tout cas, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Non, un peu pour le symbole, on commence avec un petit drabble sur Fanta. Parce qu'après tout, c'est avec le Môsieur que tout a commencé, ne l'oublions pas :D

* * *

 **LE BOUCLIER ET LE GLAIVE**

 **J-28 : LANCEMENT**

Se lancer sur un nouveau projet est toujours difficile. Fanta n'en était pas à son coup d'essai pourtant, mais il y avait chez lui cette seconde nature, celle de tout prendre à cœur. La sensation que ce que l'on va faire ne va pas plaire au gens. La peur de voir le logiciel ou le jeu planter. Et pourtant, le moment était venu. Après plusieurs semaines de réflexion, il se lançait enfin sur YouTube, sans vraiment savoir où tout ce bordel allait le mener.

Grande inspiration.

« Bonjour et bienvenue sur notre tutoriel Minecraft, bien débuter à Minecraft. Donc... »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout :3 Ceux qui ont l'habitude de me voir écrire des longs textes doivent être choqués, bah va falloir vous y habituer. Et pour ceux qui se demandent, oui, je suis aller repiocher la toute première phrase de Fanta dans le tout premier guide pour bien débuter à Minecraft. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D Bisouilles !


	2. Changement

_Coucou ! On est parti pour la suite, avec un petit drabble sur les débuts de Bob Lennon. Bah pendant qu'on y est :3 J'ai vraiment hâte de vous montrer ce que je prépare comme gros projet, z'allez pas être déçus :3_

* * *

 **J-27 : CHANGEMENT**

Debout devant la grande baie vitrée de la mairie d'Azur, Bob Lennon regarde son nouvel ami disparaître dans le paysage, ce curieux modérateur avec qui il a déjà tourné deux vidéos, Fantasio. Il l'aime bien. Leurs deux personnalités sont complètement à l'opposée l'une de l'autre, et pourtant, il se sent attiré, comme un aimant.

Il n'a jamais ressenti ça avec personne. Mais on dit souvent que le destin frappe à votre porte quand vous êtes au plus mal. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui. Une tempête se prépare dans l'ombre, il le sent, il le sait.

Le vent du changement.

* * *

 _Je bubulle. J'en suis très fière de celui là *^* Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ce sera avec grand plaisir :D Bisouilles !_


	3. Explosion

_Coucou ! Le drabble du jour est axé sur le duo, et plus particulièrement sur la dernière série The Dream. Merci à Shueino, Misstykata, Nariluggal et Restalex pour les reviews, c'est adorable :D_

* * *

 **J-26 : EXPLOSION**

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Fanta."

Sur le balcon de la grande tour de Lennonia, qui servait d'habitation aux deux compères, Fanta était en train de s'équiper de sa toute nouvelle création.

"Nan, mais c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Tu te souviens du jet-pack patate ?"

Fanta haussa les épaule. Marre des moqueries de Bob et R3lient sur ses inventions géniales. Il brancha son réacteur nucléaire à son jet-pack carotte et s'envola au loin... Avant que le réacteur explose, emportant la moitié de Lennonia et du village de R3lient dans son sillage. Fierté personnelle.

* * *

 _Parce que les inventions bizarres de Fanta, elles sont trop bien. Même le Jet-Pack patate. Voala. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D Bisouilles, et à demain !_


	4. Ennui

_Coucou ! On continue notre petite série de drabbles avec un petit texte inspiré par Fanta x) Oui, parce que j'ai pris l'habitude de lui faire un petit don sur ses lives, pour le soutenir, bien sûr, mais aussi pour l'embêter... Parce que c'est très très efficace XD Merci pour la review Nariluggal :D Et on est parti !_

* * *

 **J-25 : ENNUI**

Myfanwi s'ennuyait profondément. Aucune inspiration pour écrire, plus de vidéos à regarder, et le FantaBobWorld était en train d'être mis à jour. Elle traînait sur Twitter, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire, histoire d'embêter un peu ses followers. Quand ce tweet apparut sous ses yeux.

 **TheFantasio974** _TheFantasio974_ 8s.

Petit live dans quelques minutes !

Grand sourire psychopathe. Elle attendit une quinzaine de minutes, le temps que Fanta soit parti en jeu, ouvrit la page des dons tranquillement, abandonna deux ou trois euros et un message, et attendit la réaction, sourire aux lèvres.

"... Mais Myfanouiiiii !"

Succès critique.

* * *

 _Et voilà :3 C'était trop tentant, fallait que je le fasse x) Vous pouvez d'ailleurs admirer ce qui est décrit au dessus les jours de live de Fanta, le plus souvent au début :3 Oui, c'est un pub masquée pour vous dire d'aller voir les lives, ils valent le coup d'être vus :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous le voulez bien, et à demain !_


	5. Soutien

_Coucou ! Le drabble du jour est encore sur Fanta :3 Demain ce sera sur Bob ^^ Mais j'ai vu ses tweets ce matin, et j'ai pensé à ça. Voilà. Merci à Misstykata et Shueino pour les reviews, c'est chou :3 Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **J-24 : SOUTIEN**

Fanta était très fatigué aujourd'hui. Il avait tourné toute la journée avec Bob, organisé le planning de la semaine et mis en ligne les vidéos du jour. Il avait juste envie de dormir, pour tout dire, surtout après avoir lu les derniers commentaires sur sa chaîne, pas tous très agréables. La fin de semaine allait être compliquée.

Alors qu'il commençait à broyer du noir, une grosse tête poilue se posa sur son genou droit. Boubou lui lança un regard compatissant, le réconfortant un peu... Avant de poser une balle rouge couverte de bave dans sa main.

Le prix du réconfort.

* * *

 _Et voilà :3 J'aime beaucoup écrire sur Boubou x) C'est inexplicable, mais ça me détend. Il a quelque chose d'attirant, je suppose. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_


	6. Disparition

_Coucou ! Puisqu'on me l'a demandé, petit drabble spécial Wilfrid et Bob :3 Merci à Misstykata et Nariluggal pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 **J-23 : DISPARITION**

Bob Lennon commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un fantôme chez lui. Des objets disparaissaient mystérieusement, et il ne les revoyaient plus jamais. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa souris d'ordinateur qui en avait fait les frais. Il avait pourtant cherché partout, rampant même sous le bureau dans l'espoir de la retrouver.

Et puis il croisa son regard. Wilfrid était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, l'observant intensément. Les objets qui disparaissent mystérieusement. Ce poupet était un génie.

"Wilfriiiiiid, elle est où ma souris ?"

Le chat se leva tranquillement et se carapata, un Bob Lennon gesticulant et hurlant sur les talons.

* * *

 _Demain j'hésite entre une expression mythique de nos deux compères ou un petit drabble sur Crusoé. Lequel vous tente le plus en premier ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et à demain :D_


	7. Crusoé

_Coucou ! Le drabble du jour est donc un drabble spécial Crusoé, et expression culte. Parce que je n'ai aucune limite :D Merci à La Mandragore de Nantes, Shueino, Misstykata, Coeur de Braise, Nariluggal et juliabakura pour les reviews, contente que le projet vous plaise :3 Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 **J-22 : CRUSOE**

Allongés sur la plage devant une forêt tropicale en flammes, Fanta et Bob se réchauffaient. Douze jours qu'ils étaient coincés sur cette île déserte, et toujours pas le moindre signe de bateau ou d'hélicoptère à l'horizon. Rien d'autre que le silence.

Ils avaient pourtant bien progressé. Fanta avait coupé le bois pour faire une cabane solide, Bob avait foutu le feu à la forêt pour faire un parking. Chacun sa méthode. Il ne manquait plus qu'un radeau.

"Il sera grand et beau, et on réussira à regagner les terres profondes avec, déclara calmement Bob."

Fanta sourit.

"Comme ma...

-FANTA !"

* * *

 _Désolée x) Petit craquage. Tout va bien :D J'espère que ça vous aura plus :3 Demain, je pense partir sur un peu d'IRL, on verra bien :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour m'encourager, et à demain !_


	8. Froid

_Coucou ! Aujourd'hui, c'est une petite vengeance personnelle uwu Maillefanoui elle boude donc elle contre-attaque. Merci à Nyal27, Nariluggal et Shueino pour les reviews :D Et bonnes vacances à Fanta qui disparaît dans la nature et ne verra donc pas ce drabble bwahahahahaha. C'est parti !_

* * *

 **J-21 : FROID**

Chaque année, c'était la même chose. A chaque fois qu'il venait en métropole, Fanta était parti pour trois semaines avec un rhume, ou de la fièvre, voir les deux.

Mais pas cette fois-ci. Parce qu'il avait tout prévu. Armé de deux pulls polaires, une doudoune, un manteau, deux écharpes, un bonnet et des gants, Fanta descendit de l'avion, prêt à affronter le climat de ce pays de tarés.

Bob Lennon, qui l'attendait dans le hall de l'aéroport se mangea la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Lui qui disait être un vrai nounours, pour le coup, il n'en était pas loin.

* * *

 _Voilàààààààà :D Oui je sais, on a connu pire comme vengeance uwu Mais Fanta est trop adorable pour moûrir. Donc tant pis :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et à demain mes petits calamars sautillants !_


	9. Accident

_BON-SWAR ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai bossé sur un exposé qui m'a bien pris la tête, donc j'ai eu besoin de me défouler, ce qui explique ce drabble x) Je suis désolée. Merci à Nariluggal, juliabakura et Nyal27 pour les reviews :D_

* * *

 **J-20 : ACCIDENT**

"BONSWAR ! Je suis Bob Lennon, ah... ATCHOUM !"

Fanta sursauta derrière son PC, agrémentant son propos d'un "AAAAAAAAAH PUTAING" retentissant. En reculant, le dossier de sa chaise se brisa, et il se retrouva dos au sol. Son pied tapa dans sa tasse de chocolat, qui vola dans les airs avant de déverser son contenu sur son T-Shirt, le brûlant. Il tenta de se relever, se prit le pied dans un fil, son ordinateur s'éteignit brusquement. Son téléphone vibra, il décrocha.

"Fanta, tu vas bien ? demanda une voix paniquée et coupable.

-Je te l'avais dit. Les vendredi 13, c'est de la merde !"

* * *

 _Voilà x) Encore désolée. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et à demain !_


	10. Sommeil

_Bonswar ! Aujourd'hui, un peu de mignonittude, parce que je stresse pour samedi x) Puis il en faut de temps à autre. Merci à Nariluggal et Nyal27 pour les reviews :D Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **J-19 : SOMMEIL**

"Fanta, tu dors ?"

Le dit-Fanta ouvrit un oeil, juste assez pour apercevoir Bob Lennon à califourchon sur son ventre. Il poussa un petit grognement, pour lui dire que oui, mais que ça l'énervait un peu. Bien sûr, il n'avait retenu que le oui.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar. J'ai rêvé que tu mourrais et que je me retrouvais tout seul.

\- C'était un rêve Bob."

Son ami s'allongea contre lui, Fanta le laissa faire.

"Tu promets que tu me laisseras jamais seul ?"

Le Réunionnais poussa un long soupir.

"Ouais. Maintenant ferme-la et dors, j'ai pas envie de ressembler à un zombie demain."

* * *

 _Et voilà :3 J'en profite pour dire que samedi il n'y aura pas de drabble, vu que je suis à la Made In Asia. Du coup vous en aurez deux demain :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bisouilles et à demain !_


	11. Autruche

_Coucou ! Comme promis, aujourd'hui, il y aura donc 2 drabbles, puisque demain je ne suis pas là, je m'en vais embêter Bob Lennon directement :3 Et ça se fait sentir, pour tout dire /SBAAF/ Merci à Nariluggal et Nyal27 pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 **J-18 : AUTRUCHE**

Comme Fanta était de passage en métropole et que c'était son dernier jour, Bob avait réussi à le traîner dans un zoo près de chez lui. Seulement, quelque chose ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Une autruche s'était évadée dans la matinée. Les deux compères étaient tombés dessus au détour d'un chemin. Et l'autruche s'était prise d'affection pour le Pyro-Barbare, attaquant Fanta dès qu'il faisait mine d'approcher pour venir à son secours.

Fanta ne se gêna pas pour tout filmer, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voit une autruche amoureuse de Bob Lennon.

* * *

 _Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'en ai pas la moindre idée XD J'ai juste eu envie d'écrire sur Bob Lennon et une autruche '-' Allez, drabble suivant x) Ne m'en voulez pas /SBAAF/_


	12. Ami

_Et voici le second drabble, beaucoup plus adorable et mignon :3 Et un Fanfan bien bien badass :D_

* * *

 **J-17 : AMI**

"Bob, c'est pas une bonne idée..."

Fanta regarda, dépité, Bob Lennon s'enfoncer dans une grotte sombre. Il hésita à le suivre, il détestait ces coins perdus. Un hurlement apeuré le fit soudain sursauter, beaucoup trop familier.

Il se tourna vers la cavité, serra les dents et fonça. Il avait beau avoir la trouille, Bob Lennon était prioritaire.

"Bob ?! Bob !"

Il le trouva inconscient, à terre. Bruit de pas. Une forme animale se tenait devant lui, menaçante.

"Meurs, stupide mortel.

\- Le mortel il t'emmerde!"

Fanta plongea sur le loup-garou dans un hurlement guerrier. Peur ou amitié, le choix est vite fait.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et on se retrouve dimanche pour un nouveau drabble ! Bisouilles !_


	13. Câlin

_BON-SWAR ! Comme j'étais trop crevée pour écrire hier, j'vous poste aujourd'hui 2 drabbles :D Merci à Nyal27, juliabakura et Nariluggal pour les reviews sur les derniers textes x) Et merci également à tout ceux qui ont dessiné Bob Lennon sur une autruche, Bob a vu un des dessins tout à l'heure, mais de toute évidence, ça ne l'a pas alerté plus que ça x) S'il savait. Le premier drabble est tiré directement de mon premier contact avec Bob Lennon à la Made In Asia. C'était drabblelistique. Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 **J-16 : CÂLIN**

"Elle est où ? Myfan ? Myfaaaaan ?"

Myfanwi, qui venait de débarquer à la convention, se fige immédiatement. Tout ceci n'était pas bon signe. Elle lève néanmoins la main (après tout c'est pas tous les jours que Bob Lennon crie après toi dans une convention). Son regard se braque sur elle.

Elle a tout de suite compris ce qu'il allait faire.

"Non."

Il avance, elle recule.

"Non, méchant Lennon, vilain Lennon. Arrête."

Barrière. Un grand machin rouge fluo lui saute dessus, trop tard.

"Vais le dire à Fanta, grogne t-elle en boudant, un Bob Lennon un peu trop câlin sur le dos."

* * *

 _Voilà x) Cette scène était totalement épique XD Et il m'a resauté une seconde fois dessus juste après. Et ensuite il m'a forcé à lui en faire un avec ses yeux de poupet abandonné uwu Je suis trop gentille. Faut que je résiste plus que ça si j'veux faire face à Fanta. … Non, Fanta c'est moi qui vais lui sauter dessus /SBAAF/_


	14. Rêve

_Et pour le second, un drabble sur la musique qui me tourne dans la tête depuis une semaine et demie maintenant :D_

* * *

 **J-15 : RÊVE**

"Fanta, comment on va sortir de là ?"

Bob, était agrippé au bras de son ami, aux commandes d'un avion en chute libre au dessus d'un océan bleu azur*. Les pilotes s'étaient volatilisés. Fanta appuya sur un bouton au pif, qui produit un son aïgu. Il appuya sur un autre, qui produit une autre note. Une musique bien familière.

"Aaaaaaaaaw ! J'me promène dans mon avion, parce que c'est super coooooool !

\- Fanta... C'est pas le moment..."

L'avion se redressa.

"Je... Continue de chanter !"

Fanta se réveilla d'un seul coup, sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il était grand temps d'aller au lit.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et on se retrouve demain pour un nouveau drabble ! Bisouilles !_


	15. Sieste

_BON-SWAR ! Aujourd'hui, après un sondage sur Twitter, un nouveau petit drabble sur le Poupet de Bob Lennon :D Merci à Nyal27 et Nariluggal pour les reviews ! :D Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **J-14 : SIESTE**

Installé sur une étagère, Wilfrid surveillait son primate de compagnie du regard. Depuis une heure maintenant, il hurlait devant sa boîte magique avec son "Fanta" sur "Miaounecraft". Sauf que lui, il voulait faire la sieste et il commençait à en avoir marre.

D'un bond gracieux, il atterrit sur le fauteuil de son humain, qui, trop occupé, l'attrapa et le posa sur le sol. Mécontent, Wilfrid retenta sa chance. Il sauta sur le bureau, attrapa la souris qu'il tenait dans la main avec les dents et tourna les talons, son trophée dans la bouche. Là, il aurait la paix pour dormir.

* * *

 _Et voilà :D Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me soutenir ! Demain, ce sera probablement du Fanta :3 On verra bien. Bisouilles !_


	16. Réveil

_Coucou ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau drabble, centré aujourd'hui sur Boubou. Comme vous le savez, j'adore écrire sur lui x) Et comme j'ai fait Wilfrid hier, ça me manquait. Donc voilà. Merci à Nariluggal et Nyal27 pour les reviews :D Un gros gros gros OS sur le passé de Grunlek arrive très bientôt côté publications, soyez patients :3_

* * *

 **J-13 : REVEIL**

Fanta venait de sortir de son lit, encore à demi-endormi. Il crapahuta dans le noir à la recherche de la porte, en évitant de faire du bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa dame. Il s'aventura dans le salon, quand son pied nu s'écrasa dans quelque chose de visqueux. Il se figea et alluma la lumière.

Une boule de poils noirs, Boubou, passa devant lui, la tête basse, la queue entre les jambes, montrant clairement sa culpabilité. Au loin, tranquillement installé sur le canapé, Chanceux semblait se moquer de lui.

"Boubou... C'est toi qui a fait caca dans le salon ?!"

* * *

 _Et voilà :3 Demain, je pense faire un peu de duo, je sais que vous adooooooorez ça :3 N'hésitez comme d'habitude pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et à demain ! :D_


	17. Supplication

_BON-SWAR ! Aujourd'hui, un nouveau drabble centré sur The Dream 3 et le petit piège qu'a tendu R3lient à Fanta et Bob, avec les faux blocs de diamants. Merci à Nyal27 pour la review :D Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **J-12 : SUPPLICATION**

"Non Bob. Fais pas ça, je suis désolé, d'accord ?"

Bob sourit sadiquement à R3lient. Ce dernier avait essayé de les tromper, Fanta et lui, avec de faux blocs de diamants. Bob avait décidé de s'amuser un peu. Il avait pillé tous les coffres de son voisin, et placé une petite centaine de TNTs autour de son début de maison, qui détruirait à la fois les fondations, ses carrières, ses machines et tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusque là.

"Supplie-moi à genoux."

R3lient se laissa tomber à genoux.

"Ô Dieu Lennon, ta magnificence m'éblouit. Peux-tu laisser ma maison tranquille ?

\- ... Non."

 **BOUM !**

* * *

 _Voilà :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, comme d'habitude :D A demain pour le prochain !_


	18. Promenade

_BON-SWAR ! Je m'excuse pour cette absence, j'étais prise dans un autre projet, beaucoup plus gros, et j'ai délaissé celui-ci. Du coup je rattrape mes drabbles. J'espère que ça vous plaira :D Merci à Misstykata et Nyal27 pour les reviews !_

 **J-11 : PROMENADE**

Fanta poussa un soupir devant tout le travail qu'il venait de terminer pour avoir enfin un week-end au calme. Bob était parti s'amuser en convention, ce qui rendait l'attente encore plus longue. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Son regard tomba sur Boubou, endormi.

"Eh, tu veux aller promener ?"

Le chien releva la tête, poussa un long soupir et se recoucha, lui faisant clairement que, non, il ne voulait pas. Fanta eut alors une idée. Il attrapa une console oubliée, posée dans un coin obscur. La musique de Nintendogs résonna dans la pièce.

"Allez Bob, on va aller promener !"


	19. Orientation

**J-10 : ORIENTATION**

"On est perdus ! Reconnais-le Bob. Tu sais pas lire une carte, c'est tout.

\- Je sais lire une carte. Regarde, il y a la bite géante là.

\- ... C'est une église Bob."

Bob était en visite à la Réunion, Fanta avait accepté de l'accompagner en randonnée. Après deux heures, ils avaient fini par retomber sur le même village, et Bob refusait d'admettre qu'ils étaient perdus. Le Pyro-Barbare se figea, une idée en tête. Il se jeta à terre.

"Aaaaaaah ! Fanta, j'crois que je me suis cassé le genou ! ...Tu peux me porter ?"

Un moyen comme un autre de tester le GPS Fanta.


	20. Rose

**J-9 : ROSE**

"Ils sont partis ? demanda Fanta, paniqué, à son compagnon d'armoire, Bob Lennon."

Bob entrouvrit la porte de leur cachette.

"Nope, ils sont devant. MERDE ! Ils m'ont vu ! Cours !"

Fanta prit ses jambes à son cou. Nous étions à deux heures d'une grosse convention, mais des fans encombrants avaient réussi à rentrer avant, et voulaient absolument mettre une perruque rose fluo à Fanta, qui avait catégoriquement refusé.

Mur. Ils étaient coincés. Fanta fit volte face dans la direction des fans.

"Prenez Bob Lennon, il adore le rose.

\- Quoi ?! Fanta ?"

Fanta le poussa et s'enfuit. Les fans sautèrent sur le pyromage.

"FANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"


	21. Pyromage

**J-8 : PYROMAGE**

Assis devant la cheminée, son long manteau rouge en guise de couverture, Bob Lennon regardait les flammes danser. Il avait toujours été attiré par cette lueur rouge orangée si parfaite, si chaude. Cette flamme capable à la fois de soigner, de tuer, de chauffer.

Ses pupilles s'élargirent, telles celles d'un chaton devant une pelote de laine. Il tendit la main vers la douce chaleur, qui lui lécha doucement la peau. Il retira vivement la main en piaillant. Un jour, le feu ne le brûlera plus. Un jour, ce sera lui qui le contrôlera.

Ainsi naquit Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, le pyromage.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et à demain pour un nouveau drabble, on va arriver à terminer ce projet, foi de Myfanwi ! Bisouilles !_


	22. Kangourou

_BON-SWAR ! Aujourd'hui, on teste un nouveau moyen de locomotion ! Merci à SunWings, Nyal27, Misstykata et Nariluggal pour les reviews :D Bonne lecture, plus qu'une semaine !_

* * *

 **J-7 : KANGOUROU**

"Et les kangourous ?"

Bob tourna vers Fanta un regard plein d'incompréhension. Nos deux compères étaient perdus au milieu d'un désert australien, un voyage, qu'ils avaient gagné, sans aucun moyen de transports pour retourner à leur hôtel.

"Fanta, on ne va pas monter sur les kangourous.

\- T'es bien monté sur une autruche toi.

\- Mais... C'était elle qui..."

Fanta plongea sur un des animaux qui se mit à se débattre. Un coup de patte propulsa le YouTuber à terre alors que le marsupial fuyait au loin, traumatisé.

"On a qu'à trouver un émeu, grogna t-il en se relevant. C'est comme une autruche."

* * *

 _Voilà. Si vous voulez faire des fanarts de Fanta se baladant dans la poche d'un kangourou, n'hésitez pas XD On est plus à ça prêt ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, bisouilles et à demain !_


	23. Voyage

_Coucou ! On rattrape les drabbles, parce que j'ai encore du retard x) Merci à Nariluggal et Nyal27 pour les reviews :D Bonne lecture !_

 **J-6 : VOYAGE**

"Dis Fanta, je dois te dire quelque chose..."

Fanta releva les yeux vers l'écran, méfiant. Bob avait été adorable aujourd'hui, c'était louche. Levé tôt, toutes les vidéos rendues à temps, sage en tournage... C'était très très louche. Il plissa les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je... Hum... Je m'en vais en voyage la semaine prochaine, du coup je t'abandonne avec les chaînes. Tu m'en veux pas trop dis ?"

Fanta poussa un long soupir. Si, il lui en voulait.

"Mais je t'aime mon Fanfan."

Il ferma les yeux. Il était chiant, mais mignon.

"T'as intérêt à avoir du contenu en avance."


	24. Bouillotte

**J-5 : BOUILLOTTE**

Fanta avait froid, de la température et de la fièvre. Pays de merde. Il savait qu'il aurait jamais du venir. Bob Lennon l'avait bien compris. En le voyant claquer des dents, il eut une idée. Il attrapa une couverture, et le borda, comme un enfant, avant de retirer son haut et de coller son torse (peu) musclé contre celui de Fanta.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Fanta, tétanisé, ne sachant plus où mettre ses mains.

\- Bouillotte-Lennon, répondit simplement l'intéressé en le forçant à lui faire un câlin."

Fanta se détendit doucement, et finit même par tomber de sommeil.

 _Et voilà :D C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, bisouilles :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et à demain ! J'ai attaqué le gros cadeau pour le 29 Mars :3_


End file.
